ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Atomic Betty Movie Credits
Warner Bros. Pictures Animation presents an Atomic Cartoons Breakthrough Entertainment Tele Images Zodiak Kids Studios production The Atomic Betty Movie Tajja Isen Rick Miller Bruce Hunter Colin Fox Len Carlson Adrian Truss Based on the characters and television series created by Trevor Bentley Mauro Casalese Rob Davies Olaf Miller Written by Mike Kubat Kevin Gillis Nicole Demerse Jono Howard Deborah Jarvis Anna Fregonese Dennise Fordham Shelley Hoffman Robert Pincombe Edward Kay Jackie May Score composed by Steve Jablonsky Executive producers Kevin Gillis Ira Levy Philippe Alessandri Trevor Bentley Simone Halberstadt Harari Steve Hecht Peter Williamson Co-executive producer Nghia Nguyen Produced by Edward Peghin Virginie Jallot Bob Davies Directed by Mauro Casalese Supervising producer Kirsten Scollie Animation director Mr. Niko Art direction Trevor Bentley Garnet Syberg-Olsen Technical directors Jerome Fromeaux Michel Sassier Production managers Stephanie Betts Odile Pérrin Krista Huot Giorgio Welter Stephanie Seifert Paddy Gillen Candace Olsen Casting Merle-Anne Ridley Character design Mauro Casalese Paul Watling Alexandra Bourdon Bob Davies Nicole Evelyn Ahmed Guerrouache Samanta Palomino Lih Liau Story artists Pierre Varlan Stan Gadziola Louie Escauriaga Mr. Niko Bob Davies Virginie Jallot Alex Basio Glen Lovett Kevin Schmid Lazarino Baarde Mauro Casalese Marc Antoine Sauvillers Samanta Palomino Jean-Sébastien Vernerie Marie-Hélène Vernerie Lih Liau Scott Ramsoomair Amy Pronovost Troy Little Layout Ian Bartolo Eric Bréchat Gary Dominguez Jason Gauthier Fabien Martin Régis Ravoire Jacqueline Robinson Hanane Korchi Sharon Lauzon Animation supervisors Nicolas Biard Anthony Combeau Xavier Paria Arnaud Reguillet Animation Ishi Rudell Brett Vanderkist Pascal Herbreteau Nicole Standard Nathan Litz Bong Macarayan Benoit Barnabé Michaël Batailie Catherine Blanc Alexandre Boudon Catherine Braulit Nancy Casalese Guillaume Casset Kenneth Chu Stéphane Cronier Chloe Cruchaudet Laurent Dall'Agnoll Gary Dominguez Wilson Dos Santos Mélanie Duval Gary Ferguson Nicolas Ferrere Quentin Francotte Dominique Gantois Mike Gauss Ahmed Guerrouache Emmett Hall Elodie Hiolle Jos Humphrey Nicola Humphrey Alain Jezegou Willy Keller Dennis Levesque Nicolas Livet Fabien Martin Yann Martinat Thom McKenna Adbelkader Melehi Adeline Monin François Narboux Justin Nichols Khodom Outhaitavy Pamela Prostarr Yann Provost Emilie Rimetz Aaron Robinson Josselin Ronce Alex Savin Dana Smith Thibault Terrassier Jhun Terrones Gäelle Trémolière Alix-Anne de la Taille Trétinville Vincent Vadurel Alexandre Viano Jesse Willson Dustan Windcliff David Woodgate Jon Affolter Monika Tratch Nicole Tremblay Barrett Wells Tom Whitfoord FX animation Michel Gagne Paul Hurwitz Dennis de Koning Allan Cortez Corey Bastiaans Assistant animation Stephane Stoll Daniel Yu Graphic animation Trevor Bentley Alexandre Boudon Gary Ferguson Ahmed Guerrouache Byron Leboe Olaf Miller Compositing supervision Sandrine Beaujour Samuella Inguéhé Sandrine Lavoix Dominique Tierce CGI animation Arron Robinson Maya Roza Titmouse Canada Supervising producers Chris Prynoski Shannon Barrett Prynoski Ben Kalina Producers Kevin Gamble PeeDee Shindell Animation direction Mike Carlo Animation Richard Talmey Alexi Ansell Courtney Garvin Jeremy Hopkins Ashley Jin Kim Ben Ling Graydon Luterbach Jennifer Seah Aaron Bouthillier Ron Crown Khylin Woodrow Sarah Naomi Baker Jake Clark Melissa Delamar Rayna Desjarlais Holly Giesbrecht Andy Greiling Kengo Ito Choom Lam Wayne-Michael Lee May Wa Leng Ben Meinhardt Denis Moric Janell Natekar Biancca Ozawa Luke Smith Tzanko Tchangov Christian White Background layout & paint Sterling Richter Kyle Balluff Lillian Lai Lou Papa Yowza Animation Executive producer Heather Walker Line producers Julian Coutts Liz Rondolet Animation direction Tom Jolliffe Animation supervision David Jenkins Animation coordination Ty Hudecki Animation Leah Alcantara Steph Braithwaite Maks Dylak Joshua Hart Kalvin Kulz Adam Massicotte Pablo Nilo Michael Pjawka Shane Root Bart Sarmazian Katia Savelieva Michael To Qi Zhang Compositing supervision Jack Carr Production accounting Daurio Franklin Jeff Kulbak Jam Filled Entertainment Producers Jamie LeClaire Phil Lafrance Kyle MacDougall Production manager Scott Stiller Animation direction Mark Woodcox Animation supervision Dan Goulet Brendan Lyon Justin Siles Hyeyoung Ryu Animation Scott Lewis Adam Aubin Alex Brown Holly Christie Daniel Cossette Brad Erickson Ben Ford Caroline Gelinas Rebecca Greenwood Steve Moore Shawna Schwenzer Kaitlyn Shepley Amanda Teske Adam Thauvette Ryan Wright Noor Abou-Seido Miranda Brewer Neil Hunter Stevenson Padmore James Woods Christine Coulthard Melissa Courville Jenn Hagman Danielle Klassen Susan Latreille Samanatha Leggatt Dylan Lincez Kleeven Metellus Sabine Ng Ching Bradley Weaver FX animation Dan Elder Scene assembly supervision Teodoro Ciarla Scene assembly Rebecca Greenwood Ron Robinson Elmira Solo-Paquette Compositing Michael Morris Alistair Murphy Cédric Lavergne Background revision Mayrhosby Yeoshen Finance director Brent Leonard IT direction Kevin LéHoux Mercury Filmworks Set-up supervisor Matt Said Builds & rigging supervisor Rob Buchanan Builds & rigging Kyle Vermette Rachel Perrier Greer McNally Derek Bond Animation director Megan Ferguson Animation Jessie Moore Chris Marcon Katja Plazonja Lauren Witt Dharyan Wright Matt Friesen Jordan Dangerfield Erica Staples Alex Wang Hannah Hamelin Brian Grzech Brittany Whittington Sara Boix Grau Dan Mitchell Jordier Roomer Animation revision Diane Lepage Stephen Harding Scott Lewis Jessie Moore Collin Tsandilis Compositing supervisor Allen Tam Compositing Michelle Labonté FX supervisor Shawn Pyke FX animation Todd Faux Matthew Timms Dan McNaughton Boulder Media Animation direction Gillian Comerford Stephen McGann Paul O'Flannagan Animation Joe Loftus Grace McDonnell Jamie Teehan Nick Lennox Santiago Lopez Jover Carol Nolan Peter Slattery Niamhh Breenan Niall Doherty Tom Gray Manuela Gualtieri Monica Kennedy Eugenio Laviola Colin Reid Simon Kelleghan Cormac McCabe Karen Rohde Johansson Daniel Lee Kirwan Áine Maura McGuinness Chris O'Hara Sue Penred Leah Reddington Dave Dekeyser Susan Pendred Bianca Assad Louise Bagnall Gerard Brady Eoghan Dalton Adam Kelly Stephen Kelly Michael O'Sullivan Allan White Joe Apel Mark Kilkelly Sophia Daly Raymond Quigley Finbar Coyle Fran Puerto Shane Sadler Kyla Tomlinson Ray Woods Alex Bernas Christian Cattaneo Katerina Pantela Daryl Cox Estrela Lourenco Michael Plummer Richard Kelly Robert Robinson Thomas Young Paula Garrote Aminata Joseph Michael Papanicolaou Fernanda Valverde John Atkinson Alexander Bornas Robert Robertson Head of compositing Edward Smith Compositing supervision Borja Chicarro Compositing Bryan Joseph O'Sullivan Antonio Terlizzi Nadia Cardoso Jennifer Daly Robert Fletcher Anna Bujacz Paul Madden Graham Pearce John Walsh Mike Manasewitsch Emma Dunlop Anabela Faria Supervising producers Anne Tweedy Peter Lewis Birdo Studio Executive producers Luciana Egutti Pablo Muppet Production coordinator Rachel Fukuda Line producer Chris Parentoni Producer Janaína de Castro Alves Animation direction Tony Linhares Animation supervision Bert Gomez Joe Vaamonde Setup & rigging Bia Leme Jean Cavalcanti Daniel Caetano Animation Gabe Franklin Gabe Gomez Johnny Bezerra Paola Hiroki Peter Mendez Post-production supervision Nahid Islam Assistant editor Aaron Saunders Supervising sound editor Scott McCrorie Sound editor Sid Lieberman Dialogue editors Alex Mine Michael Mancuso Foley artist Kevin Bond Re-recording engineer Tom Heron Re-recording mixing Brad Thornton John Carey Brad Zoern Soundtrack available from WaterTower Music and entertainmentOne Digital intermediate by Technicolor Canada This motion picture © Atomic Betty Productions, Inc. and Tele Image. All rights reserved. Story and screenplay © Atomic Betty Productions, Inc. All rights reserved. Score © Atomic Betty Productions, Inc. All rights reserved. Country of first publication: Canada. Atomic Betty Productions, Inc. and Tele Image are the authors of this motion picture for purposes of copyright and other laws. any unauthorized exhibition, distribution or copying of this film or any part thereof (including soundtrack) is an infringement of the relevant copyright and will subject to severe civil and criminal penalties. The story, all names, characters and incidents portrayed in this production are fictitious. No identification with actual persons, places, buildings and products is intended or should be inferred. Category:Atomic Betty Category:Atomic Cartoons Category:Warner Bros. Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Warner Animation Group Category:Warner Bros. Pictures Category:Warner Bros. Pictures films Category:Films based on TV Shows Category:Films based on cartoons